The program is intended to continue to improve the cancer educational program at all levels; from promising basic sciences and medical science students through house staff and post residency trainees to the practicing health professional; through an ever advancing inter-disciplinary approach. A cancer education committee, as a functional part of the Mid-America Cancer Center Program is charged with program development, implementation and evaluation. Continued emphasis will be placed on the outreach effort to satisfy the cancer educational needs of practicing health professionals at the community level while upgrading the cancer content of the curriculum in the medical schools. Increasing attention will be given to improving oncologic nursing and allied health educational programs. Efforts to interest promising basic science students on all campi in cancer research has had a promising beginning and will be further enhanced during this period by continuing attention to this important area. Development and evaluation will be aided by the efforts of a professional educator with a special interest in cancer education.